


Born and Bred to Train

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Drug-Induced Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Omega Ash, Oral Sex, Oviposition, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: the league had to put trainer registration on hold for a few years due to increased criminal activity. Ash despairing over not being  able to get a offer from a weary professor oak telling him there is a program where you can raise your own starter Pokemon with a chance to get an extremely rare one but you will be changed forever





	1. News time

“Breaking News Dear viewers it has just been reported but Team Rocket has attacked a pokemon Academy and in the process killed 10 students, as they stole the pokemon that were being kept there,” a handsome reporter said shock clear on his face at this unprecedented assault by the evil team. “We are getting the first images of the attacked school now, i have been advised to say these are not for children or those weak of heart,” The reporter said solemnly as the screen cut to images of a school burning and ten children laying unmoving in the rubble of their former school.

 

“The attack came without warning.” One of the teachers from the school reported. “It was just a normal School day, were just beginning classes when they struck.” The teacher hugged himself. “The screams..oh Arceus..there was just smoke and fire, pokemon attacks were flying all over, electric, ice, fire...the children...oh Arceus the children they tried to fight back..they tried to escape.” Tears pricked the corner of his eyes. “It was awful! Those monsters! Those animals! They slaughtered them! They attacked without mercy! They were just children! They hadn’t even gotten a chance to be trainers!” Sobbed the teacher. “Why! Why would they do this?! Why! Why!!’” He cried as he broke down on camera before he was taken away by his fellow teachers.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“In the weeks following the attack parents have pushed for actions to be taken some have even refused allowing their kids to attend pokemon schools or even go on journeys in extreme cases,” the reporter said continuing “Some are calling for the G-Men to eliminate the villainous Team Rocket, in other news new Teams are sprouting up in other regions making the increased fear even stronger.”

 

“The recent drop in trainers has also had negative effects.” A news Reporter said. “With the recent drop in trainers, gyms and even the leagues are losing funding, at least a quarter of gyms are almost going out of business, without the trainers to battle the Leagues from each region are unable to pay the gym leaders putting many gyms at risk of going bankrupt and putting many of those with families out of of their homes.” 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“In the past year a new form of gym has been established, the so called Territory gyms, while also coinciding with the renowned Professor Willow founding three teams to combat the evil teams,” a reporter said with images of moltres, Zapdos and Articuno stylized behind him.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“We are here with Lance the Kanto Pokemon Champion.” Said one reporter. “Who, is one of the leaders of the team sent out after Team Rocket. “Lance, Can you tell us what is going to happen? With all that has happened, the drop in trainers, not to mention the recent amount of gyms looking to be close to closing the League must be under a lot of stress.”

 

“Yes but the new teams Valor, Instinct and Mystic are helping bring some stability to the gyms and league,” Lance said taking a sip of his tea.

 

“And the issue regarding the drop in trainers?” The reporter asked. “From what I hear this is taking a toll on the League as well as without trainers they are unable to do much else.’

 

“Well the league is considering selling off some gyms to be privatized as well as closing some pokemon centers and even possibly charging for service in them,” Lance said with a sigh.

 

“But that would be putting many out of a job.” Said the Reporter. “The number of people who would be out of a job, or have trouble trying to locate one should they not have the proper skills should things change.”

 

“The G-men will be offering jobs to most former gym Trainers to help were they can since we all need to stop the evil teams,” Lance said a fire burning in his eyes.

 

The Reporter nodded. “And what about the rumored changes to be made?” He asked. “The so called changes that are being made to the system? Are they true or are they simply rumors?”

 

“I am afraid i can neither deny nor confirm any such rumors at this Time,” Lance said with a odd look on his face.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“We now go live to the press confrence the Pokemon Leagues, that’s right folks not League-but Leagues’s as in plural. As all the leagues are present for this event with a new law for all of the region's future trainers. According to what we have been told this is to have an effect that will change how things go from now on.” He said as all the reporters went silent as Lance stood up and moved towards the podium.

 

“Good Afternoon, The members of the Pokemon Leagues have come to a choice.” He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. “The choice is we are increasing the minimum age to be a trainer.”  This got a rise out of not only the reporters, but from what he could guess everyone that was watching at home, he knew many children that were getting ready to turn ten were heart broken and were greatly upset by the news. “I know many of you are upset, and I can relate but we have no choice this has to be done to ensure that everyone is safe and will be able to defend themselves should the need arise, there will be no changing the law as this is final.”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“With the lack of People going full time into training the Scientific sector has seen a huge boom in new discoveries and applications of science,”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Team Valor has exposed the gambling ring of Team Rocket””Team Instinct breaks up illegal Daycare center ran by Team Rocket,””Team Mystic Discovers cloning technology belonging to top Rocket Scientists”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Years later the newest rules saw the dawn of a young person’s 16th birthday as the day they could become a trainer sadly the regional professors had limited the number of starters they had a month to 3 and you could only start your journey in the month you turned 16.

 

Thankfully, for one Trainer in particular it was his 16th birthday, they day he finally would become a trainer and gain his starters. This trainer was Ash Ketchum, due to have to wait for so long to finally become a trainer, and now that it was his 16th birthday he could finally be one. Of course he didn’t sit idly by waiting for it, he had done some things to keep himself occupied. As the years passed, the young man had done nothing but dream about being a trainer it occupied every moment of his mind and now as he made his way towards Professor Oak he could almost imagine himself with his pokemon going off on a journey.

 

Unfortunately for Ash he was too late and all three starters had been given out but as luck would have it Oak told him of a new experiment going on in Viridian City that promised rare pokemon to new trainers that participate in the program. 

 

With that in mind Ash set off for the City and enrolled in the AO Program right away.

 

Thanks to the local transport, Ash made it to Viridian City in no time making his way to the Pokemon Center where he was told he had to go to complete his enrollment of the new program. “Hello? I was told I had to come here to join the new program?” He said walking up to Nurse Joy who was standing at the counter.

 

“Yes right this way,” Joy said gesturing to a black and gold door and opening it for Ash to enter a nondescript room.

 

Ash nodded, following right after the pink haired woman. “So, what will I have to do?” Ash asked, as he entered the room and looked around. “Is there anything specific?”

 

“First is a biometric scan and a survey to determine which path you belong to,” A male voice said from the ceiling as the room flashed neon green and a sheet of questions raised out of the floor on a table with a chair and pencil.

 

“Oh, ok.” Ash said, moving toward the table and sat down picking up the pencil and went over the questions.

 

**AO PROGRAM QUESTIONNAIRE**

  1. Are you a virgin
  2. What is your best physical feature
  3. How often do you masturbate
  4. Describe how you masturbate
  5. What are your sensitive areas
  6. If you could mate with any type of pokemon what type would you choose
  7. What region is the one you want to visit the most in the future
  8. Who have you had crushes on that are celebrities
  9. What do you want done to you by your crushes.
  10. What is your darkest sexual secret.



 

Ash felt his cheeks burn from looking the test over. ‘ _ What kind of questions are these?’  _ He thought to himself, shrugging it off he answered the questions anyway not putting too much thought into it.

 

  1. Are you a virgin-Answer: Yes
  2. What is your best physical feature-My ass
  3. How often do you masturbate-Almost daily 
  4. Describe how you masturbate-Playing with my balls, or my ass sometimes playing with my hole and even managing to slip a finger inside.
  5. What is are your sensitive areas-My nipples, the small of my back right above my tailbone, my neck, and my feet
  6. If you could mate with any type of pokemon what type would you choose-To be honest, any type of pokemon..though Dragon types aren’t that bad.
  7. What region is the one you want to visit the most in the future-
  8. Who have you had crushes on that are celebrities-Lance, Bruno, Professor Kukui, Professor Sycamore, Alder, and Drake of the Orange Crew
  9. What do you want done to you by your crushes.-For them to have me worship them, to admire and worship their bodies, to clean them with my tongue licking them clean not wanting them to do anything but have me clean them, their muscles, their cocks..maybe even their ass just have me serve them as their little pet/slave
  10. What is your darkest sexual secret.-..To be fucked by my entire team of pokemon, for them to show me who’s really in charge to show that just because I am the trainer doesn’t mean I am the one who leads they are the ones who are the leader and I am simply their toy to be used, to fuck whenever they feel like to, to pound my ass and use mouth and use me however they feel like it



 

Looking the test over, Ash nodded still with a blush on his face. “Uh, I am done with the questionnaire.” He looked around. “What do I do next?”

 

“Sign your name on the bottom stating you agree to the experiment.” was all the voice said.

 

Looking down, Ash nodded signing his signature and dotted it at the end. “All done.”

 

Gas filled the room quickly making Ash pass out as a group of men in hazmat suits entered the room and moved Ash, to the next room strapping him down to a table after stripping him and placing a cock ring on his  10 inch beer can thick cock and orange sized nuts to keep them lifted revealing his taint. With his arms and legs strapped to the table spread eagle the men left and another gas filled the room waking him up. 

 

Ash groaned, his eyes slowly opening up as he shook his head trying to clear the cobwebs from his mind. “W-What?” He blinked, eyes slowly adjusting as he finally saw his current predicament. “H-Hey! W-What’s going on here?! Let me go!”

 

Robotic arms moved into view each tipped with a needle two went to his nipples, one to his throat, two to his hips, one to his taint and one to his tight pink ass.

 

“H-Hey! Get those away from me!” Ash screamed in terror, he struggled trying to get free to break free of the cuffs, but he couldn’t move nor could he even break them. “S-Stop this let me go!”

 

“You agreed to the experiment.” the voice stated plainly as all the needles plunged into his body and started injecting liquids into the areas.

 

“N-No! This can’t be what it meant!” Ash screamed, both in panic and from the pain of the needle plunging into his body. 

 

As the liquid flowed into his Body Ash started panting not from pain but from pleasure as warmth filled his entire body, making his cock pulse as slowly his very being was changed.

 

Ash could only watch in minor shock and horror unable to tell what was going to happen to him. It was then, Ash felt  his body heating up as he watched in shock as he changes. The first to change were his nipples, they started to grow stretching becoming longer almost  4-inches in length grew thicker. And, to his even further shock, his nipples twitched and then they start to drip with a milky white liquid..no it wasn’t just liquid it was milk! He was lactating! Then he gasped as at the same time his ass, cock, balls, and abdomen, started heating up and he groaned in discomfort not wanting anything else to happen to him. 

 

As he laid their slowly a new hole formed behind his aching cock and balls, leaking slick down into his ass that was puckering in need. As each moment passed and despite him pleading, screaming, and begging for it to stop it didn’t. Even as he screamed, Ash felt like his insides were burning, unknown to him inside of him a womb had formed a newly formed womb that was primed and ready to be stuffed and used as the slick leaking from his newly formed hole, his pussy was aching and he could feel it the burning desire to have something inside of him, the issue was he didn’t know what that something was.

 

As he fell back panting the transformation over a third gas filled the room and the cuffs unlocked freeing Ash, as the gas filled his lungs.

 

Ash coughed heavily, trying to get rid of the gas that was rapidly filling his lungs. He ran over to the door, slamming his fist against it as he used his other hand to cover his mouth, and yet despite his best attempt he couldn’t. And his lungs were burning, he couldn’t hold it as he had to breath...that was his mistake, as soon as he breathed in he gasped his body was wracked with heat, and unbearable, overwhelming burning desire, his entire body burned, and his puckered entrance oozed more slick making it run down his leg as his cock throbbed and twitched begging, pleading him for some attention. His eyes glazed over, and he couldn’t stop himself from falling to his knees one hand pumping his cock, the other playing with his nipple pulling, twisting, and tugging on the erect bud as he pulled his hand back to get a sample of his own milk.

 

One hand slid down his smooth hairless body and gently fingered the folds of his newly formed virgin pussy, the soft lips giving way to his exploring fingers as he moaned in pleasure, his body convulsing from the combined stimulant of his cock and pussy

 

Sighing in Pleasure Ash worked the finger in deep the gas fogging his mind and reducing him to his base instinct of lust as he worked his own body into a frenzy his climax growing closer and closer..

 

He was panting, gasping for air as his fingers worked their way in and out of his drooling pussy, his cock throbbing twitching and throbbing. His hips were bucking like a wild pokemon, he was getting their, he was gonna cum! But, right as he thought he was he jerked and gasped when it was stopped, his cock pulsed in need but he couldn’t cum and the reason? The cock ring that was sitting at the base of his cock.

 

“Please!...oooh! F-Fuck Oh sweet Mew Please!’” He wanted to cum, he needed to cum so badly. “I-I-I wanna cum! Fuck! Aaaah! Haaaa! Nyaaaa!” Drool dribbled down his chin, and milk leaked from his nipples trailing down his chest as his slick and milk was making a mess all over the ground. “I-I’ll do anything! Please! Oh fuck please! Let me cum!” As Ash moaned and begged to be able to cum, the door behind him opened and a strong scent filled the room, the smell was so strong it made Ash squirt from his virgin pussy for the very first time his bound cock pulsing in need but denied release.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragon-Wow guys never guessed this one would be so popular it is amazing really  
> Famous-Darlings~ Darlings! if you wanted to see more submissive Ash getting bred like a bitch all you had to do was ask~ believe me this was a shock to the both of us but of course~ we do so love that you love our work  
> Dragon- of course this one in particular will have a very sporadic update schedule after chapter 5 while we work on other fics  
> Famous-But don't be deterred darlings if you want to see more do let us know~ and we'll see about having some more characters like ash get bred like bitches  
> Dragon- as always if you have an idea or want to talk more in private you can join us on discord at https://discord.gg/GUnmaAB for current discord users or use this link https://discord.gg/z7y2mKQ if you do not have an account

“Please,” Ash begged laying on his back his aching cock, soaked pussy and twitching hole exposed to whoever was producing that wonderful scent. Ash was so out of it he could care less who fucked him as long as someone fucked him now.

 

The door slowly opened, and walking into the room was a large Pokemon. It was a three-headed, draconic Pokémon with six thin, black wings that each end in two points on its back. It has a fuchsia-colored collar on its neck which surrounds its head. The main head is dark blue and has black eyes with fuchsia pupils. Its two hands are also black and each one harbors a head; these are similarly blue with black eyes with small fuchsia collars on the inside. It's abdomen has two fuchsia stripes and its feet appear atrophied, having no claws or defined soles and two or three small toes. Its tail also sports a fuchsia stripe and ends with a black tuft. It was a Hydreigon, a Dragon Type pokemon from Unova and right now all three heads were looking at Ash like he was a piece of meat that they wanted to devour.

 

Ash moaned his eyes focusing on the sheath that hid what he craved, moving one hand down Ash spread the lips of his pussy as he continued to beg and plead to be filled with the cock. His virgin pussy leaking juice that covered his hand and filled the room with the scent of a bitch in heat.

 

Hydreigon growled in lust, the scent overpowering, the scent of a bitch ready and willing to be fucked, to take his load and bare his young. It was hard to resist, but for once all three of his heads were in agreement this was a bitch they were going to absolutely wreck. Slowly, his sheath began to throb and twitch, more of his musk filling the air as rising out from his slit were his cocks, not one, not two that was normal for most Dragon types, but three cocks in total just like the number of heads the pokemon had. Hydreigon’s three cocks were 24-inches long, and oh so very thick, his cocks were tapered, ribbed and his balls which were just as musky as his cocks were the size of basketballs. All three were gleaming with massive pearls of Dragonic pre that was slowly sliding down the shaft of each of the cocks.

 

Moaning Ash spread his legs further to entice the large pokemon to mount him. His breath coming out in pants as his chest heaved and moved with each breath, his nipples glistening with sweat. 

 

Hydreigon smirked, all three heads grinning almost sinisterly. The two smaller heads snaked down latching on to Ash’s nipples, hungrily licking, and sucking on the two nubs swirling their tongues around and flicking his nipples. The main head leaned down, and kissed Ash forcing his tongue into his mouth as he pressed not one but all three cocks against Ash’s pussy and then rammed right into sheathing himself into the boys dripping wet Virgin tight pussy and growling into the kiss as he was fully sheathed inside of him, enjoying the sensation of how warm, wet, and tight Ash felt around his cocks.

 

Screaming Ash shivered as his pussy contracted and squirted around the incredibly thick cocks now forcing it far apart it was a miracle to him he did not rip in half, but he did not know his body was now designed for sex he would never feel pain or be damaged by getting fucked.

 

Hydreigon seeing that Ash wasn’t in pain, nor felt any pain laughed which to Ash sounded like it was grumbling. Pulling out all three of his cocks, the massive Dragon type Pokemon rammed back in with a great amount of force his balls slapping against the boys body as he did, in and out, in and out, his thrust never picking up speed, but where there wasn’t speed there was power as each thrust had his balls spanking Ash as he was fucked Hydreigon’s two other heads played with the boy’s nipples and continued to suck, lick, nip and kiss them as he fucked Ash. 

 

Moaning Ash started pushing back meeting each thrust with his round ass as the large balls smacked his cheeks.  Each thrust made Ash’s head move back and forwards as his body was covered in sweat making his hair stick to his forehead.

 

Hydreigon grunted as both of his heads reached down to Ash’s bound cock one took the head into its mouth while the other licked and nuzzled the shaft, the thrust were getting faster and faster the sound echoing, bouncing off the walls as hydreigon lost himself in his lust filled frenzy slamming into Ash’s pussy without stopping.

 

“Aah” Ash moaned as his body was wracked by the sensation of the amazing dragon fucking his no longer virgin cunt, it was amazing drool started to leak from his face as pre flooded his womb.

 

Hydreigon groaned, the thick draconic pre flooding Ash’s cunt and his womb. The thick pulsating Dragon cocks ramming in and out of him. 

 

Squeezing as tight as he could Ash tried to milk an orgasm out of the thrusting cocks.

 

Hydreigon could feel his climax approaching, and he got faster and harder slamming in over and over again, cock plunging in and vanishing inside of Ash’s cunt wanting to force it to form the perfect shape of his cocks. Feeling his balls pull up and twitch, he growled and slammed in one last time slamming all three cocks inside of Ash’s womb before roaring in pleasure as his cocks erupted inside of Ash’s pussy flooding it with his thick draconic seed.

 

Ash screamed his own orgasm but as his cunt squirted his chest shot out thin lines of milk confirming he was now pregnant thanks to the potent Dragon seed still flowing into him.  Panting Ash laid under the large form that had just bred him as he came back to himself a blush on his cheeks, as Hydreigon nuzzled him.

 

Nuzzled up to his mate all three heads let out a yawn causing Ash to yawn as the duo fell to sleep sated for now.

 

**In the Observation room**

“The subject is indeed a true omega, he has already been impregnated,” one scientist said taking notes.

 

“Yes almost a shame we can not keep him here but the camera’s in the subject’s belongings should continue to provide us with plenty of data,” a female Scientist noted as she looked over the recorded data.

 

“Have to wonder how long the kid will last and if he will end up another failure like the other’s,” an older scientist said as he glanced down at a monitor showing five other rooms each one occupied by a male that went through the program and failed to gain control of their desires becoming nothing more then breeding stock.

 

In room one was a dark red haired boy being bred by a large Charizard. In room two was a pale blond being bred by an infernape, rooms three and four had tan dark haired boys being bred by Venusaur and Blastoise, and in the last room was a pale dark haired male being bred by himself via a transformed Ditto.


	4. Chapter 4

“Amazing the subject has held out this long through his first mating without breaking,” a scientist said as he looked in on a swollen Ash laying on the bed eating as he rubbed his large belly with a smile on his face as he was still naked his nipples larger than before as they leaked then streams of milk down his chest.

The many other scientist nodded, it had been a good week or two since Ash had joined into the program. They had been keeping record of how much Ash and Hydreigon would interact with each other and how much they would interact, how much they would mate, and to see if Ash would much like the other test subjects would break. And yet, unlike the many other test subjects they had gone thought Ash didn’t break. In fact, Ash seemed to be the only one to be able to withstand the wild frenzy like mating that Hydreigon would go through, as it was known that Dragon Types were wild, passionate, and even some would say dangerous as in a mating season either through natural means, or even through the submissive scent Ash would put out Dragon Types could get very very dangerous and temperamental.

And yet, Ash took it all in stride being able to stand the rough, wild, and crazed mating of the three headed Dragon type. As the test continued, it was becoming very much aware that Ash was indeed knocked up by Hydreigon, as through the days that passed Ash’s stomach would grow bigger, and bigger bulging outward much like a woman's would when she was very heavily pregnant. And this, was something the scientist were very excited about. As the pregnancy was very much a key point in their test and Ash was their star subject as he was the closest to giving birth to the eggs of Hydreigon and they were eager to see it happen and record it, and any and all behavioral changes that would occur during the birthing period and afterwards. 

Days ticked by as Ash was kept under constant monitoring. Though the scientist had found another avenue to bring in more funds, and spread word of their program by selling the footage of young new trainers being broken and used by various species of Pokemon. There was even a site now that showed new subjects and had a betting pool on if the trainer would break.

It was very popular but the highest earner so far was Ash himself since he wasn’t broken everyone wanted to see if they would be watching when he broke. Each day passing and as more money was earned the scientists set a portion aside for Ash if he lasted the whole test then he would start his journey with a nice amount of money.

Ash himself was more than happy, and how could he not be? Sure at first he had not been too keen on something like this, and it had come as quite a shock, but now? He didn’t want it to stop, he enjoyed being with Hydreigon and mating with him on a daily basis. He got to spend time with him outside of that, as the three headed Dragon type was very affectionate towards Ash, having long since discovered that Ash was carrying its young, at times during the mating Hydreigon would spend time simply reducing Ash to a moaning, whimpering, pleading, and whining mess as having three heads made for some very fun moments for the raven haired boy. And when Ash would release his scent, both very much enjoyed drowning in the sensation of pure, raw, animalistic, euphoric feeling that came with giving into their more primal instinct and simply going wild and fucking for hours, and if possible days given the right amount of prep time and incentive.

At ten am on the fifty-sixth day Ash was awake groaning as he rubbed his belly his aching cock rubbing the underside of it as he squatted over a soft nest rocking back and forth his hands occasionally moving to play with his leaking nipples as slick poured like a waterfall from his pussy soaking the nest as moment by moment the stretch deep inside him shifted.

Behind him helping support him was none other then Hydreigon who cooed at Ash as the boy moaned his legs shaking and sweat coating his body as his pussy opened even wider the crowning egg now visible as it’s dark colored shell stood out vividly against Ash’s tan skin.

“Ah,” Ash moaned out as he spread his legs wider the egg stretching him wider and wider as it excited him. His cock pulsing and leaking pre onto his slowly shrinking belly. Until finally with a scream Ash felt the egg fall from his stretched pussy leaving him reeling in an unforgettable orgasm as his cock shot semen all the way up to his face and he squirted all over the newly laid egg, his legs giving out as he fell back into Hydreigon.

Hydreigon purred, all three of its heads rubbing against Ash. Its two lower heads rubbing his now flat stomach, and the main one nuzzling Ash’s cheek, softly licking his neck to help him relax from the orgasmic shock he had gone into from laying the egg. Hydreigon was very pleased, Ash his Ash had given birth to his child and now that the egg was here he could hardly contain his sheer excitement, he would have been flying around roaring in joy if not to need to be tending to Ash and the egg as well. Looking at the egg, he gave a small purr as he leaned down towards the egg and began to clean it. Slowly, licking the egg to collect Ash’s cum shivering in delight from the taste that he was sure that he had gotten addicted to. He ran his tongue all along, and over the egg never once missing a single drop of cum. And, once it was all cleaned up they both could see the egg was black and blue in color.

The next two days were a blur for Ash but soon he heard a soft tapping sound coming from the egg. With a wide smile he moved so he would be the first thing seen when his new baby hatched.

 

The egg shook, and shook rocking back and forth as the pokemon inside was trying to get out. Back and forth, back and forth the egg continued to rock as cracks spread along it, in a spider-web like pattern as it grew closer and closer to finally breaking. It was then, finally that it shattered apart and where the egg once laid there was now a small pokemon in place, the pokemon was a small blue quadrupedal Pokémon with black fur covering its head and neck, concealing everything but its mouth from view. The fur around its neck also has six purple spots encircling it, which resemble bruises. The hair on the top of its head takes the shape of a single small horn. It also has a short tail that appears to be bitten off. This was Hydreigon’s first stage of its evolutionary stage, this was Deino

Ash cooed pulling the newborn pokemon to his chest and gently rocking it as he smiled the cameras and scientists watching every second as the small pokemon latched onto Ash’s leaking nipple and started to suckell on it slowly bringing a light moan to Ash’s lips.

With Deino hungrily drinking from Ash, Hydreigon came over purring at the sight of its young. It could tell right away, that it's young was going to grow up strong, and healthy. And speaking of healthy, Hydreigon himself was having a very healthy reaction to hearing Ash moan, not to mention the sight of his own child drinking from Ash, and the blush on his face was making the larger Dragon type feel very very excited, a small lustful growl escaping its three heads as from his sheath as his three 24-inch cocks made their way out and into the open air, making him hiss from the cool air meeting his three throbbing heated erections, he moved closer to Ash knowing already he could smell his arousal.

Moving onto his back Ash spread his legs showing off his pussy and ass as he said “Use my ass.”

Hydreigon growled, all three heads nodding in agreement as it lined all three of his cocks up with Ash’s slick plastered hole. With one last growl, he slowly began to push them into the tight channel, another thing Hydreigon liked was that no matter how many times they fucked, or how they fucked, Ash’s ass and his pussy always felt so perfectly tight around his cocks, the sheer feeling of either one clenching and gripping his cocks never failed to get Hydreigon going. But this time, he knew he needed to go slow, despite all his instincts telling him to slam right in and go wild on Ash’s ass, he refused to do it not wanting to harm him or their newly hatched Deino. So, he settled into Ash’s ass and slowly fucked him, long, slow, but sharp thrust sheathing his cocks inside of Ash’s ass with each thrust.

In and out, in and out he moved slowly towering over Ash and Deino as he watched his son feed from Ash, the sight only causing him to get more and more excited but he continued his slow pace. Putting his weight into every thrust, his cocks simultaneously striking Ash’s prostate with each thrust of his hips stabbing at the small bundle of nerves sending volts of pure pleasure through Ash’s entire body, causing him to lactate more milk which Deino drank down with gust toy suckling from Ash greedily making the raven haired teen wither and gasp in pleasure. Hydreigon grunted, growled, and snarled slowly picking up speed but not going to fast, not wanting to interrupt the feeding. 

Hydreigon’s thrust got harder, stabbing at Ash prostate the pleasure of the fucking and having Deino feeding from him causing him to reach a state of euphoria he had only reached when he and Hydreigon were hyped up on their scents. Ash’s tongue dangled out his mouth, saliva dribbling down his chin as he was quite literally fucked senseless by the father of his little mon. Hydreigon’s cocks pulsed and throbbed inside of his rapidly tightening channel showing just how close Ash was to reaching his climax. Finally, neither could hold back any longer as with one last thrust both Hydreigon and Ash reached their limit twins moans of pleasure echoing through the room as Ash came all over himself and even on Deino covering the two of them in ropes of thick warm cum, where as Hydreigon sheathed himself inside of Ash’s ass and came as burst of thick draconic seed pumped into the boy’s ass bubbling out around the three cocks and spilling down Ash’s taint and all over the floor under them forming a small puddle of Hydreigon’s thick potent cum. 

Soon the small family was curled up sound asleep in the embrace of each other.


	5. Chapter 5

Ash shifted in his chair wearing clothes for the first time in months as he listened to the scientist explain that he had passed the experiment, he already had Hydreigon and Deino in two pokeballs on his side.

 

The board of directors were all seated before Ash, each one of them more than happy with the results he had been able to bring in from joining the experiment. They had been able to get more and more funding then they had ever gotten before and it truly was a blessing from Arceus for them. They had been talking among themselves for a while now, as Ash sat there squirming as they would whisper and then look at their tablets and then back at him, it went on like this for what felt like hours when only minutes had passed. Finally, when an actual hour had passed the head scientist Dr. Brooks stood up adjusting his glasses, the dim lights in the room making them gleam.

 

“Mr. Ketchum.” He said, drawing Ash’s attention to him and making him sit straight up. “First off, I would like to say congratulations on having a healthy baby Deino.” He smiled. “You have truly done wonders for not just us, but for our research in general and for that we applaud you.” He said just as the other scientist began to clap for Ash.

 

Ash blushed but said “Thank you,” as he remained seated ready for the meeting to be over so he could start the gym challenge.

 

“Now, we are aware that you wish to go out and start challenging gyms.” He smiled. “And we can understand that, all young trainers are eager and want to go out, explore, train, battle, get stronger all in an effort to become the next champion.”    
  
“But.” Another scientist, Professor Diana began. “We would like for you to do something for us.” She smiled kindly. “You see, the data we have obtained form you was amazing, it was more than we had hoped to gain from the process. And now, we would like to proceed with the second step of the experiment, phase two you could say.” She pressed a few keys on her tablet, and multiple screens appeared on the wall behind them, each one displaying one of the other boys they had in the facility 

 

Ash blushed as he saw all the boys being fucked and having baby pokemon nursing from them while they begged for more, his own cock giving a twitch of interest in his loose baggy pants and soft silk boxers.

 

“You see, stage one of the experiment started with involving trainers who came of age to be trainers.” Professor Diana explained. “They come in young, fresh, and thanks to that we can condition them for the experiment.” She chuckled. “Now, stage two however is more advanced we would like to bring in those that are already trainers and have been for some time now. We want to see if we can have the same results with them as we did with you and the others, the fact that they are older means that their bodies would need little to almost none of the conditioning but still some adjustments can be made.” she looked as in the eyes. “In other words, on your journey you will be our eyes and ears, scoping out trainers that would be of benefit to our experiments.”

 

“How will I get them to agree to the experiment?” Ash questioned leaning forward in his seat to better look at the female Doctor and see what she would say.

 

Diana smiled and motioned over to her assistant. “My assistant has the answer to your question.” she said, as her assistant stood up and held her tablet in hand.

 

“For trainers who are just starting out, we had the professors bring them in as a way to help with them get started on the journey. For the more experienced ones, we offer them the promise of being able to improve on their skills, to better not only themselves, but their own Pokemon as well. We find that doing this, will appeal to their inner desire to get stronger or improve themselves or their pokemon.” She tapped a few keys on her pad. “Many of the Pokemon Centers in all major and minor cities have facilities where they can go, and once there they will take the same test you and the others took, once the test has been taken we will begin the testing.”

 

“Of course, that is to say you yourself won’t benefit from it.” Brooks said smiling. “For each one you bring in, we will be sending you a cut of the profit we make off their videos we post, to aid you in your journey. How does 25 to 50% of the cut sound to you?”

 

“Wow,” Ash said as he did the math in his head that that much money coming in constantly would mean that he could stay in the nicest hotels and still not make a dent in the money.

 

“Of course how you attract them is up to you, be it bets, deals, or even blatantly getting them in your bed,” Diana said with a straight look on her face.

 

“Indeed,” Brooks said. “And fair warning, there have been a few who have gone through the program and have passed as an Alpha. Should you encounter an Alpha they can knock you up much like your Hydreigon did, and while on the subject since you are an Omega you yourself will not be able to impregnate someone.”

 

Ash nodded as the meeting came to an end and he was led to the door of the compound by Brooks who had a backpack and a box in his arms.

 

“Once you step out this door, you can start your journey, grow, become stronger, and help us find trainers to further out experiments.” He then snapped his fingers, and from his pocket a small orb the size of a Pokeball floated out using a helicopter blade to hover before Ash. “This little beauty, is a mini camera that will record your adventure and all your battles, both in and out of the gyms.” He smirked looking at Ash. “It will also~ transfer any data to us should you find yourself with some Pokemon who you want on your team, and trainers should you find yourself getting them into your bed~” He said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. “Along with the camera, in the box we have given you a special laptop, one that is connected to the main website so that you can watch videos and keep up with who’s in the program as well as on your cut of the profit.”   


End file.
